Anime Screw Ups
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Anime characters: screwin' up big time. A lot of romance scenes getting botched,characters beating fans up,characters stealing other characters bagels,and much more mayham!
1. Scenes 1 to 3

Hey, just something funny me and my friend CJ came up with. I'm having a hard time with my other fics, so I figured I'd try to unwind with some comedy. Now not all clips are going to be about Inu and the gang, but since they are going to be my primary focus I put it down as an Inuyasha story. So expect to see lots of clips from DBZ characters, cause I love to crack on them too. There may be a few other anime shows in the mix too. If you've watched cartoon network's Adult Swim and Toonami, then you should know what I'm talking about.

Anime Screw Ups

By: Angelwarrior1

Scene 1: Not Quite A Romance Scene

Kagome had just been kidnapped, now it was up to him to get her back. Inuyasha ran after the giant ogre that had Kagome in his huge hand.

"Kagome!" He screamed after her as he flew into the air and brought the tetsaiga down upon the hostile giant.

He sliced through the ogre's chest and he instantly released the girl from his grip. She flew downwards towards Inuyasha, who had his arms open to catch her.

"Kagome!" He smiled as she was flying towards him.

She flew past Inuyasha and hit the ground.

"Uhhh, okayyy..." He looked down to the unmoving girl and quickly looked around to see if anyone saw him.

When he saw that no one was around he quickly ran off, leaving the unconscious girl there.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Scene 2: The Stomp Down of the Ninth Degree

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sesshoumaru was walking down the street, he had just got off the set of the hit show, "Inuyasha", and wanted to get some fresh air and maybe a bite to eat.

Just as he rounded the corner he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." He looked down at the teenager he had bumped into.

The girl looked up and was about to reply when she noticed who he was.

"A-are you Sesshoumaru off of, 'Inuyasha'?" She stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Why yes I am." He replied back.

"Oh my gosh! Is it true what they say about you?"

"And what do they say about me?" He asked curiously.

"You know..." She popped up beside him and nudged his side.

"Know what?" He was starting to get a little annoyed with the girl's antics.

"That you're gay." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" He glared at her.

"You know, that you and Naraku have a little thing going on backstage. Is he helping you with your script or are you just helping him out with getting into his costume." She winked as she said this.

"What! You're starting to piss me off little girl"

"I ain't no little girl! You ain't nothing but a sorry ass!"

Sesshoumaru knocked the girl down and commenced to stomping her with his right foot.

"Roooaaa!" The girl screamed as she died.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Scene 3: Bagel Heist

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Vegeta walks into the kitchen and makes a bagel. He puts it on the plate and turns around to tend to other tasks. Trunks walks in and looks down to see a bagel on the plate, he just takes it and keeps walking. Vegeta turns around and sees an empty plate.

"Didn't I just have a bagel on this plate?" He shrugs and turns back around to fix another bagel and puts it on the plate.

Trunks returns to the kitchen, while talking on his cell phone and takes the bagel. Vegeta turns back around to see the empty plate.

"Alright now I'm just pissed off!"

Vegeta puts another bagel down very slowly and scowls. He turns back around to tend to his tasks again. Trunks walks in again and leans on the counter.

"Hey dad."

"Hey." Vegeta remains with his back turned to him.

Trunks looks at the bagel, takes it and leaves.

Vegeta turns around ready to grab the bagel but freezes when he sees no bagel. He slams his hands on the counter in anger and frustration.

"Okay, I've got this."

He puts another bagel down with a scowl on his face and ducks behind the counter stealthily.

Once again Trunks enters and spots the bagel.

"Ooo, another bagel." He makes a grab for it but is scared shitless when Vegeta jumps up from behind the counter.

"Aha bitch! Caught you stealing my bagels again!"

"M-my m-my momma said-!" Trunks stuttered in disbelief.

"Shut up boy! Your momma didn't say anything! She didn't say shit!"

Trunks looks at him and runs off.

"Uh uh boy, you're gonna give my bagel back!" He proceeds to chase him around the house.

For 30 minutes the chase ensues and shortly after an, "AAAHHH!", goes off in the house.

"Shut boy I can make it worse!"


	2. Scene 4 to 7

**Anime Screw Ups **

**By: Angelwarrior1**

Scene 4: Mailman Follies

Inuyasha walked up to a bunch of people on the street. He was carrying a bunch of mail.

"You guys know where Demon Street is?"

The people at the table looked up to see Inuyasha in a mailman uniform.

"Uh...no we don't."

"Damn it. I'm new and I don't know where any of these streets are. That's it, I fucking quit."

Inuyasha throws the bag of mail on the ground and throws his hat down. As he walks away he begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Fuck this delivering shit. I told Kagome I couldn't do it but she just had to run up the credit cards."

22222222222222222222222

Scene 5: Surprise!

22222222222222222222222

Sesshoumaru was led into the dark room with the blind fold on his eyes. All was silent.

Then the light clicked on and the blindfold was removed.

"Surprise!" All the Inuyasha cast jump out from their hiding places and shocked Sesshoumaru.

"What is this?" He asked in astonishment.

"It's your surprise party my lord." Rin ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Oh I see."

"Just how old are you anyways? You're an old fart aren't you?" Naraku asked with a smirk on his face.

"None of your damn business punk. Hey, where's-" Sesshoumaru was interrupted when a large cake was wheeled out.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to walk over to the cake, it burst open.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday mister Youkai Lord! Happy birthday to youuu!" Inuyasha sang as he burst out of the cake.

"Aww, what the fuck is this?" Sesshoumaru smacked his forehead.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing in the cake?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Well you said you wanted to surprise him, so I surprised him." Inuyasha hopped out of the cake and everyone screamed.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Kagome screamed.

"It's horrible!" Miroku cried.

"My eyes!" Naraku screamed.

"It burns!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, why are you naked!" Kagome asked after the shock wore off.

"What! It was hot in there!" Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen as he said this.

222222222222222222222222222

Scene 6: Cops

222222222222222222222222222

A cop car pulls up to a trailer park. An officer steps out and heads towards the house.

"This isn't the first time I've been here. This here's a couple that likes to fight a lot" He knocks on the door.

Inuyasha opens the door.

"What!" He looks down at the cop with annoyance.

"I got a call saying there was a lot of noise going on in this here house. What's going on sir? You ain't beatin' the little miss again are 'ya? We warned you before now."

"Nah man, I ain't been doin' nothing'!" Inuyasha protested.

"Sir, have you been drinking? I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of your home."

"Hell no man, this is my house!" Inuyasha yelled.

"All right, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out now, or I'll have to force you out."

"Go ahead 'ya bastard!" Inuyasha challenged.

The cop pulled Inuyasha out of the trailer, but he couldn't get him into the car. Inuyasha grew pissed and threw the cop over the car. The cop called for backup and more cops arrived to capture the enraged hanyou. Kikyou stuck her head out of the window.

"Lock his ass up! Lock his ass up!"

"Shut the fuck up Kikyou! If you hadn't left your damn arrows everywhere then this wouldn't be happening in the first place!"

"Don't blame me bitch! I could've been happy if I just stayed single, not here in this dump!"

"Oh yeah, well I could've married Kagome and I could be happily married right now."

A cop jumped on Inuyasha's back.

"Damn you chicken!" He flipped the cop off of him.

"Punks!"

222222222222222222222222

Scene 7: Toilet Paper

222222222222222222222222

It was Halloween and all of the neighborhood was alive in the dead of night. Inuyasha ran up to a house and started throwing toilet paper all over the house.

"Hee hee!" Inuyasha was having so much fun.

Then he ran out of toilet paper, but it was a good thing that he did because at that moment the cops pulled up. So Inuyasha went to plan B of his escape plan. All of the kids began to run off so they wouldn't be blamed for Inuyasha's misbehavior.

"Get back here you little brats! Look what you did to my house!" Inuyasha acted.

"Now sir calm down." The officer coaxed.

"Calm down! Calm down! Look what happened to my house! You gonna help me comb through all this shit before it rains! If it rains my house will look like a soggy piece of shit! Look at this house. Look at it. It already looks like shit, now add some toilet paper and you've got a shit sundae!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I didn't think-" The officer began.

"That's right you didn't think you dumbass!"

"I gonna write you up for that sir so you better watch your mouth unless you wanna have two tickets."

"I don't give a shit! You see the address! Write me two tickets bitch! Name's on the mail box bitches"

Inuyasha took the tickets and watched the police officer get in his car and leave.

"Happy Halloween bitches!" Inuyasha laughed as he stuck the tickets in the person's mailbox.


End file.
